


chills

by zaatannaz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexy Times, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaatannaz/pseuds/zaatannaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~barry and iris attempt some alone time in the shower, before enduring a chilly interruption</p>
            </blockquote>





	chills

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I published this here, but apparently not! So here it is a small drabble I wrote way back in December, based on [ this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/54386686429/imagine-your-otp-showering-together-when-they) prompt.   
> A little bit sexual, pre warning! Enjoy!

Barry nudged Iris against the wall of the shower, translucent steam and gentle warm sprays of water heating up their skin. His kisses were rough and deep, his hands wandering and lingering about her body, stroking around her thighs and cheekily squeezing her butt. Iris couldn’t help but moan and squirm a little under Barry’s touch as his lips made their way to her neck, nibbling and sucking at her almond skin.

She ran her fingers down his back, her nails grazing and leaving sore red lines against his pale skin and then wrapped a leg around his lower back to push him closer to her. One of his hands made its way to her right breast, gently kneading and fondling it. The fact that she’d never had sex in the shower before turned her on even more than she should be. 

Barry pulled away to watch Iris bite her lip and quiver from the anticipation of imminent pleasure. He gave her a carnal grin as his piercing green eyes intensely stared her from head to toe. He couldn’t take the way the curves of her waist meandered, the way the water droplets were slowly racing down her smooth, naked body.

“You are so divine…Iris West,” His voice was a little husky and his eyes had locked with hers, and he gazed into them deeply. There was a hunger in both of them that they couldn’t wait to satisfy. She smiled back at him licking her lips as she ran a hand through wet hair. Iris couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she noticed how Barry had looked like a model of sorts, underneath the stream of hot water. She then held his hands and slowly pulled him closer to her again, placing his hands on her waist and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr Allen,” her tone was playful, and the way she called him ‘Mr Allen’ sent a shiver down his spine. He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing becoming heavier, his lips just about brushing hers. “I love you baby…and I need you now Barry…” she whispered, as she began to slowly and softly trace his abs with his fingers, her hand descending slowly, needily searching and rubbing. He let out a shaky breath as he leant in to start kissing her once again, fingers greedily grabbing at her waist.

She pulled away and took his hand and placed it between her thighs. He couldn’t help but groan when he felt her there, the warm wetness that was presented to his fingers. As soon as she felt his touch, her body moved involuntarily against him; it felt damn good and she wanted him to move faster. He moved back a little as he seemingly began to vibrate his fingers (his powers always came in handy; no pun intended) and Iris’ moans became lighter and a little louder. He watched as she writhed at his touch, a cheeky smile still on his lips as her fingers gripped his shoulders.

“Oh my…baby, oh my god….Barry this feels so good…” She gasped. He chuckled, as he noticed a small hint of a blush on her cheeks; maybe from the warm shower, maybe from the damn good pleasure she was receiving. She could almost feel a heat rising from within her, and she knew her body would soon be reaching its peak when suddenly, the warm, cosy shower became, chilly and cold.

“Oh my god!” Iris screamed as she felt her body temperature drop and Barry grunted in shock. They shrieked as Iris nudged him out of the shower. “Oh my god, that was freezing! What happened to the water?!” She gasped as she stood shivering from the cold. Barry quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped Iris up to keep her warm.

“I don’t know I guess we ran out of cold water,” Barry replied as he then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. A voice then shouted from outside the bathroom.

“Y’all aren’t the only ones in the house now! It’s late and I need a shower before bed!” The voice seemed to be chuckling as he spoke. Iris rolled her eyes.

“Wally what the hell?! You turned off the hot water?! I swear to god that was not funny! AND you’re not supposed to be here tonight!” she shouted.

“Well it got you guys out of the shower am I right?! And I’m not staying at my friends anymore. Anyway, you guys have a bed to do that crap in, don’t hog the shower!” Iris could almost hear the grin in his voice. She sighed.

“We were supposed to have the house to ourselves tonight,”

“Yeah well Wally West, third wheel has arrived!” He shouted excitedly.

Iris could hear Wally shuffle away and held her head in her hands.

“I can’t deal with this Barry,” She sighed. “Why are those repairs taking so long? I want to be back in our apartment. Don’t get me wrong I love this house but, now that we’re together and we have to stay here, it’s too crowded, we can’t even…fool around without my little brother popping up…I miss our own space.” Iris sounded deflated but Barry found her absolutely adorable. He pulled her in for a cuddle.

“Babe, it’s just a couple more days. We can wait until we get back. We don’t have to do anything now…” Barry reassured her but she shrugged.

“I know I just…I don’t want our romantic night to be ruined and I know it’s only been a couple of days but, I miss being close to you…like that…” She told him, eyes gesturing downward. Barry chuckled.

“Look how about we dry off, pick a movie, get ice cream, popcorn and have cuddles in bed okay? We’ll be back in our apartment in a couple of days and we can resume everything then hm?” Barry asked her, rubbing her arms to keep her warm. Reluctantly, she nodded to him.

“Ok Barry. I love you,” Iris told him sweetly, as she tiptoed up to place a sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled at her.

“I love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay! I will try write a bit more in the future, I'm just a little uninspired at the moment (hiatus does that to me).  
> Again, you can read it on my tumblr [ here ](http://iriswestallens.co.vu/post/135088069810/2-chills) Thank you!!   
> xxxx


End file.
